


Досчитай до шести и умри

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И не моли о пощаде.<br/>Ты выглядишь жалко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досчитай до шести и умри

Ангел пред тобой опускается на колени и касается пылающего лба рукой. В руку хочется вцепиться и никогда не отпускать, чтоб хоть немного полегчало. Не надолго, но всё же. Но сил на это нет, поэтому ты только закрываешь глаза и молишь Мерлина, чтобы Ангел остался с тобой. А Ангел тихо шепчет:

— Ты только не умирай, пожалуйста.

Один…

Когда ты приходишь в себя, за окном сквозь тучи пробиваются первые лучи солнца, Ангел спит в кресле напротив. Значит, это не было бредом уставшего разума. Всматриваешься в лицо своего Ангела: под глазами залегли тёмные круги из-за бессонной ночи, во сне она чуть морщится, словно её мучают кошмары, а может от того, что светлые волосы растрепались, и упавшие на лицо пряди щекочут щёки и нос. Попытка встать вызывает боль во всём теле, но тебе удаются сдержать стон, чтобы не потревожит ангела. Отчаянно кружится голова и хочется пить, но сейчас главное отыскать палочку, чтобы вернуться в родовое поместье.

Два…

Кучка подростков столпилась у стеллажа, сжав в руках палочки, готовые защищаться. Ангел тоже была там, стояла между рыжей девчонкой и долговязым парнем. Неужели она не понимает, что ей здесь не место? Лучи заклятий разрезают воздух, осколки пророчеств разлетаются по залу, и внезапно в голову приходит странная мысль. Это всё безумие, так не должно быть. Белокурого Ангела словно бережёт само провиденье, она единственная, не считая Поттера,кто ещё не пострадал. Кажется твои молитвы были услышаны. И когда луч проклятия, вылетевший из палочки твоего брата, попадает ей в грудь, ты понимаешь, тебе солгали. Никто не слышит твоих молитв.

 

Три…

Когда-то поместье Малфоев было оплотом Тёмной магии. Из поколения в поколение передавались страшные знания, несущие в себе огромную силу и могущество, в библиотеке, скрытой от посторонних глаз, хранились книги, за чтение которых можно было поплатиться рассудком, в подземельях замка были замучены десятки невинных и не очень душ. Когда в подземельях ты встречаешься со взглядом серых глаз, ты понимаешь, что замок тебя не выпустит отсюда, не уничтожив остатки твоей души.  
Пытка началась.

Четыре…

Страшная ночь, окрашенная багряным, кажется, никогда не закончится. Сначала пала защита Хогвартса, древние стены не выдержали натиска армии, собиравшейся десятилетиями. Затем точно так же к ногам Пожирателей один за другим падают защитники замка. Почему-то болит где-то в груди, так что перехватывает дыхание, что-то упорно мешает полностью отдаться безумию битвы, что-то не позволяет поддаться животному инстинкту, упиваясь очередной смертью, принесённой тобой. Что-то упорно заставляет беспокоиться о сероглазом ангеле, сражающемся в замке, по ту сторону баррикад, что-то заставляет верить в то, что сегодняшняя ночь последняя, больше не будет ничего, что-то заставляет молить о том, чтобы увидеть Ангела ещё хотя бы раз. Девичий крик, раздавшийся неподалёку, заставляет отвлечься от мыслей и посмотреть на источник звука. Сердце кажется замерло — Гребейк вгрызается в плоть светловолосой хрупкой девушки.  
Молитва не была услышана.

Пять…

Ты всё-таки находишь её в этом кровавом безумии.   
Всё те же серые, слегка затуманенные глаза смотрят на тебе, пока тоненькие пальчики нервно сжимают палочки. И улыбка всё же появляется на бледных губах, когда с губ Ангела срывается заклятие.

Шесть…  
И не моли о пощаде.  
Ты выглядишь жалко.


End file.
